Number 144
by Fragmental Dani
Summary: Fragment of a shounen-ai fic I was doing. Believe it or not, kids, if I'd of finished it, it'd of been 3x4. Weird, huh? It's Quatters and Trowa growing up.


#144

#144

Two young men were seated, meditating, in perfect lotus positions facing each other on the neatly cut grass. Their eyes were closed taking in the fragrances of the roses, the sounds of the morning, the warmth of the springtime sun. The boys seemed oblivious to the garden around them. Well, one of them was anyway. 

The brunette was in a deep trance, his mind at peace for the moment. The blonde, however, was having a bit of difficulty letting go of the morning. He always did when he had to meditate outdoors. The day just felt so wonderful to him. A gentle breeze picked up and ruffled his hair a bit. Birds were twittering from the nearby birdbath and he desperately wanted to open his eyes to look. He fought the urge off only to hear a bee fly right past his ear, the buzz making his ear tickle and he shivered slightly. That bee was the last draw. Giving up, he opened his eyes and sighed softly. 

Even though he considered the colonies his home, he had a deep-set appreciation for the Earth. Everything here was real. It wasn't created by man. It was in danger of actually being destroyed by man. The Earth was completely natural. He couldn't help looking around his garden and up at the clear blue sky. The wind was pushing the puffy white-silver clouds across the sky. Quatre smiled. 

"You're not concentrating," his friend said. 

"Well, if you're talking, neither are you!" he returned, grinning a bit. "How can you concentrate on such a beautiful day?" 

He received no response.Trowa had seemed to fall back into his trance. Quatre knew him better than that though. Clutching a handful of grass and pulling it up, he threw it at his friend. 

Jade eyes flew open to stare at Quatre. "You're not concentrating!" Quatre said, and laughed a bit. 

"We won't do this outside again then. I forget at times how much of a romantic you are." Trowa gave up as well, pulling his knees up and leaning back on his elbows. He stared up at the sky. "But it is beautiful." 

Quatre lay down on his back completely, folding his hands over his stomach. They stayed silent for quite some time gazing at the sky.Soon Quatre heard the church bells chiming, announcing it was ten o'clock. He looked to see that Trowa was asleep. He would've let him sleep if Trowa had not fractured his wrist a few weeks before. He had a doctor's appointment that Quatre was forcing him to keep at eleven. 

"Hey, Trowa," Quatre called, shaking him gently. 

Trowa awoke and sat up, looking around. "What… what time is it?" 

"Time for you to be on your way, I'm afraid." 

Trowa nodded, standing up and brushing himself off slowly. He offered Quatre a hand and pulled Quatre to his feet. "You're going to go, right? I don't have to go with you to make sure you don't skip out, right?" Quatre asked.

"Right. I'll go. I'll call you later and tell you if the doctor thinks I'm ready to go back to work. It feels fine. I think he'll agree." 

"So you'll be with Catherine?" 

Trowa nodded and left Quatre alone. Quatre looked back around at the garden, smiling. He walked inside his new mansion to go check his email. Duo should have replied to his last letter by now. 

"Master Quatre, there you are!" Rassid called out as he made his way to his study. 

Quatre stopped and looked at him. "Good morning, Rassid!" he said. 

"And to you as well. I have a bit of good news for you. You'll be having a visitor for dinner tonight. Actually, a couple of them. They've asked that their names not be revealed, so I'm afraid you'll just have to wait to find out." 

"Huh? That's real nice of you! I'll be antsy all day now…" Quatre said. 

Rassid smiled. "I believe that was their point." 

"Well, see to it that the proper preparations are made. I don't want them thinking me rude on any level." 

"Of course, Master Quatre. It's already been taken care of."

"Thank you, Rassid. I'll be in my study and later in the conservatory playing some of the Strauss that Trowa had found and brought to me this morning. He said I had better have it perfect by the time he returns," Quatre said, grinning. 

"As I'm sure you will. If you'll excuse me," Rassid bowed his head and went about his duties. 

Quatre's mind wondered if it was Duo or Heero or one of his old friends coming to visit. They had moved back among the colonies while Quatre had rebuilt his father's colony then bought a summer home on Earth. The Earth was where Trowa wanted to stay due to Catherine and Trowa was one of the only people he didn't want to be away from too long. It was lucky for him that the circus had set up a permanent location on Earth, giving up the nomadic life. It had become world-renowned. Quatre guessed that it was the equivalent to what Disney World had once been. He had bought his home in the countryside nearby the city the circus had located in. 

A servant brought in a tall glass of lemonade for him while he was checking his email. He frowned at all the spam mail. He sighed as he began forwarding them all to twenty people so the little girl living on his father's colony would not die of a disease. It was hope and caring that made these things work. 

x

Trowa walked into his sister's apartment rubbing his wrist. It felt funny to be able to touch the flesh where a bandage had been for the past few weeks. Catherine was seated amidst a sea of colorful cloth, pins, and scissors. He noticed the sewing machine set up on the table and realized she was making new costumes. He took a seat in front of her and picked up the notebook to see what her latest creations looked like. 

"Not for us. Unless you want to fit into the clown car with the other 17 people I'm making costumes for," Catherine said, taking the notebook from her brother before he could tease her about her terrible designs. "How's your wrist?" 

"He said I should take it easy on it. I'll be able to do some work, but not many handstands or tumbling. It feels fine, though. He thinks it's still weak. Hand me a pattern and I'll help cut these out." 

Catherine obliged and they began to work on the costumes together. Trowa was wondering if Quatre would really be able to play the music he had paid a small fortune to get. He himself was no good at reading music. He was sure Quatre could. 

x

"Dammit!" Quatre thought, utterly frustrated at the music before him. They key the music was written in was next to impossible. Quatre was sure that Trowa had picked such a difficult key on purpose. He set his violin in his lap and his thoughts turned back to his visitors. Who could they be? He knew it wasn't Duo or Heero. Duo had emailed him and told him that they would be arriving next week to visit and take care of a few things. Could it be Miss Noin and a date?

"Oh yeah. Music," he thought, picking the violin back up, mentally cursing Trowa again. "He'll just have to give me some time. This is tougher than what he usually brings for me." 

x

The day had gone by agonizingly slow for Quatre. He was usually a patient young man, but not knowing who was coming was driving him crazy. Rassid had locked himself in a room away from Quatre because of the way he was following him, asking more questions that a kid would the day before his birthday.

As it got nearer to the time his guests would arrive, he took a shower, forcing himself to make it a long one to pass time. Getting dressed and making sure his clothes and hair looked nice took up more time. Soon, a servant was knocking on his door, telling him that his guests had arrived and were waiting in the study for him. 

Quatre smiled and forced himself to walk slow as he followed the servant to the study. Inside the room was Rassid and what looked like a woman and a girl. When the woman's eyes met his, he was sure it was one of his sisters that he had not met. She had his father's eyes. His smile broadened. "Hello!" he said. 

"Hello there, Quatre," the woman said, turning from her conversation with Rassid. 

"Master Quatre, this is Rebecca Winner, your second to eldest sister," Rassid said. 

Some quick calculations in Quatre's head put Rebecca a few years younger than Rassid himself. "It's a sure pleasure, Rebecca!" He held out his hand and shook hers, glad to meet her. The sparkle in his eyes proved it.

"Same here, little brother. I've heard so much about you. Oh, this is my little sister, Bethany. I hope you don't mind that I brought her," Rebecca said. 

"Oh, of course not. Wait, _your_ sister?" Quatre was confused.

"Yes, my sister. She was my mother's second child by another man than our father." 

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Bethany!" Quatre said, looking down at the girl. She was barely tall enough for the top of her head to reach his shoulders. Her red-tinted brown hair hung in two long braids and her face was splattered with freckles. Bright brown eyes stared back at him.

"Hello, Quatre," she said, smiling. She shook his hand as well. 

"After dinner, remind me to give you one of the lollipops that a friend and I made the other day!" he said, hoping to make the little girl happy. 

She laughed. Rebecca and Rassid did too. "I'm not a child, Quatre," Bethany finally said. "But I'd love a lollipop nonetheless." 

Quatre looked confused. 

"She's seventeen, young Master." Rassid's laughter was dying down. 

"Oh! Pardon me, Bethany! I guess I look like a real sucker about now, huh?" he laughed. 

"Dinner is about to be served, if you will follow me," a servant interrupted.

They obliged by following, Quatre making polite conversation the whole time.Quatre was surprised to see Rassid pull out Rebecca's chair for her. He said nothing of it though as Rassid excused himself and dinner was served to Quatre and the two ladies. 

"So please, tell me about yourself and why you came here, Rebecca," Quatre said after everyone had a plate full of food before them. 

"Well, Beth and I are from a colony's resource satellite like most of your sisters. We've lived a happy life there up until the wars started, but of course no one really lived happily then. We lost our mother as well as father," Rebecca started.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm only glad that I could help in bringing peace to this entire world, both the colonies and Earth," Quatre said. 

"So many of our sisters said you were a kind young man, but I had doubts since you were actually a Gundam pilot. When I found out Rassid was serving you though, I called and believed what he said. I wasn't lied to," Rebecca said, smiling a bit. 

"You know Rassid?" Quatre asked.

"I knew Rassid very well at one time. He was my first boyfriend a long time ago. Of course, Father never knew and we feared getting caught, so we broke things off." 

Quatre's eyes widened a bit. Rassid had a wife and kids now. How come he had never known… If they had kept it from his father, there was no chance they'd tell him. He sighed. "I see. I'm glad you came. I like meeting my sisters. So did you come to Earth just to meet me?" 

Rebecca and Bethany exchanged glances. "Basically. We'll talk about that later. Why are you living here on Earth, little brother?" Rebecca asked. 

"I like it here. I like being near my friend Trowa as well, who lives here on Earth with his sister. The Earth is so beautiful. So real," he said. 

"I thought you'd take over father's duties," Rebecca said. 

"Oh, I have. I have a panel of advisors and I meet with them twice a month. They carry out my decisions and ideas. When I'm older, I'll do more than what I'm doing now. I still haven't learned all the ways that the business world revolves with. I'm learning, yet I know I can't do what father was doing myself yet." 

"And your Gundam is truly destroyed?" 

"I have the knowledge to build another one if needs be, but I don't believe this world needs that sort of weaponry anymore. I think I'm turning into my father!" Quatre laughed. 

Rebecca grinned. "Is that really so bad?" 

"No, not really, I guess. We just seemed so set against each other before… I wish he were still here to tell me whether he thinks what I am doing is right or not," Quatre said, feeling a bit upset at his own words. 

"I'm sure that he'd be supportive of you no matter what. Even when you got into that Gundam and ran away he still loved you even if he didn't understand you. He was very sad when you went away," Rebecca said.

Quatre fell silent. There was no point in him justifying his reasons. His work as a pilot had justified it enough. 

"Don't be sad. I'm sure wherever he is, he's damn proud of his little boy. More so than he ever was of us girls." 

"That's not true!" Quatre said.

"Then how come all of us grew up with our mothers and you grew up in his home? After 29 tries he considered himself a failure at making an heir and when you were born he was so happy." 

Quatre clutched the napkin in his lap. "But…" His words died, knowing she was right. He had nothing to counter it with. 

"I'm sorry, Quatre. I shouldn't place that on you, it's not your fault. Please, don't worry about it. Father did care about us and anytime we needed something, he was there for us. It's why I'm here tonight. I was hoping that maybe you'd do the same." Her voice seemed to get softer, as if it shamed her to be there.

"Is something wrong, Rebecca?" 

"Yes. See, after mother died, I got involved with this man. Damn this sounds so stupid…" Rebecca covered her face.

"Becky…" Bethany said.

"If something's wrong, you can bet I'll help no matter how stupid!" Quatre assured her.

"Beth and I moved in with him. He was my boyfriend of sorts. Well, he started beating me. Now that I've told him I was leaving him, he's threatened to kill Beth and I. If you could just let us stay here with you for a while until the law comes through, we'd be eternally grateful." Rebecca seemed to be crying. 

Quatre was angry. Even in a peaceful world the strong still exploited the weak. "No worries, Rebecca. You and Bethany are very welcome here, for as long as you need to stay. I'll personally see to helping with taking care of him as well." 

Rebecca's closed eyes tightened. She blinked them open and sighed as if a great wave of relief had washed over her. "Thank you so much. Somehow we'll repay you, I promise," she muttered. 

Quatre realized it had taken a lot of this woman's pride to come to him and admit she needed help. Instead of telling her he needed no repayment, he nodded. She'd feel better about it that way. "Have you taken steps to get restraining orders and such?" 

"They keep saying I need some proof. It's my word against his and I just can't get them to listen to me." 

"Don't worry, Rebecca. Money is power, they'll listen now. You're with me. There's no need to worry anymore." Quatre looked down at his food, his appetite nearly lost. 

"It's what I hoped for, sadly enough," she muttered. She ate a few more bites of her dinner. Quatre could sense that she was uneasy and would rather be alone. 

"If you are through, please feel free to leave. I can have one of the servants show you to the guest rooms," he said. 

"I'm sorry, was I seeming rude? My world is just falling apart, little brother," Rebecca said. 

"No worries. I can tell this is the next to the last place you want to be right now and I can understand. I just hope I can change your opinion of me while you are here. Please, let me have a servant show you to your room. I'm sure you'll feel much more at ease there." 

She nodded, tears filling her eyes as she looked at him. "I would... Thank you so much, Quatre." It surprised him when she stood suddenly. He rose with her out of courtesy. Instead of turning to the door, she came to him and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes tight as tears filled his own eyes as he hugged her back with as much strength as she put into it. He could almost feel the bruises on her body as she mentally winced every time he touched one. Empathy was a strange power to have. She released him and kissed his cheek carefully. 

He turned to the servant standing at the doorway. "Find Rassid and have him show her to her room." He could tell that Rebecca was happy to hear that. He was sure Rassid could do something for her that he couldn't. 

"Yes, Master Quatre. As you wish. Please, Miss Winner. This way," the servant said, bowing his head. Rebecca followed him from the dining room and the doors shut behind them. 

Quatre turned back to the girl left at his table. "Are you all right?" he asked with a slight smile. 

"I'm just dandy. Worried about her, but she's a tough cookie. You seem to read her very well," Beth said. 

"I have my ways. She seems very emotionally scarred by all this, as if she doesn't know which way she wants to turn. But you ladies are safe here with me. I won't let any harm come to either of you." He sat back down and took a drink of his lemonade. 

"We really appreciate that. You really are a nice guy," she said, smiling broadly. 

"Weren't you scared?" 

"Of Tim? No. I mean, I suppose I should have been. I don't know. Please don't make me talk about it here. I'll get to crying. This food is really good and I want to eat," she said, her smile returning. 

Quatre smiled back. At least she was in a better mood that Rebecca. Maybe she'd be easier to talk to as well. She certainly was hungry. He slowly picked at his own food as she was asking for seconds. How could such a small girl eat so much? 

"I'm being a pig, please forgive!" A big smile and shiny eyes made him laugh a bit.

"I forgive. Eat as much as you like though. It's no problem," he admitted. "So how do you like the Earth? Is this your first time here?" 

Her eyes bulged as she swallowed quickly, wanting to speak immediately. "Yes! It's my first time and it is _so_ pretty! The sky is a real blue, not an artificial blue. The plants growing here aren't genetically altered and the wind is really wind... Oh my, I'm rambling!" Her face fell as Quatre giggled a bit at her. "I'm not even making sense, am I?" 

"Actually, you are. When I first came here all I could do was just sit and look around with one word on my mind the whole time. Beautiful. I wondered if the people that lived here even appreciated that beauty. So yes, I know what you mean!" 

"Rassid said you have a large rose garden here. As weird as this may seem, I've never actually seen a rose bush. I've seen them in magazines and all and I've seen roses being sold on the streets, but never a bush or a garden. Oh, Quatre, you just have to let me see your garden!" 

Quatre could picture her getting down on her knees to beg him further if he refused. "When we're done eating, I'll take you there personally. How's that sound?" 

Her eyes widened again making him smile. "Would you really?" 

He nodded. She gave a squeak of joy. "I'll have to see it again in daylight but after dinner would be great! I'm so glad you live here!" 

Quatre laughed. "You seem just as enthusiastic as I did."

Brown eyes lifted to meet his blue ones and Quatre felt his heart skip a beat. It began to thud slowly after that. Why had he not noticed that Bethany was beautiful until this moment? He saw her trying to catch her breath as well and his heart sped up greatly. He felt a flush set into his cheeks as he looked away, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He found himself anxious to take her to his garden now. 

"I... I... uh..." he stammered. 

Bethany laughed at him. "What was _that_ do you think?" 

Quatre was amazed by the fact that she wasn't embarrassed at all. "I think the Earth has one more rose on it tonight," he said, his voice sounding as if it would give at any moment. 

She giggled. "How sweet. Come on, let's finish eating. I have to see this garden!" 

Quatre was shaking a bit. How could he say such a thing to a girl he barely knew? Somehow it felt right. Duo had once told him that he'd know when someone special came into his life. Looking at Bethany he was questioning what he knew. He finished his lemonade and smiled. "I'm ready when you are." 

"Quit stalling and take me!" she said. 

Quatre obliged, watching her as she stared with wide eyes at their ornate surroundings as he led her down the hallways leading to his garden. He found himself wondering if his money and power impressed her any at all. He felt like that wasn't what she was seeing though. He almost knew she was amazed at the artwork hanging from walls, the finely woven rugs they walked upon, the ornate architecture and the spacious hallways.They finally reached a huge set of French doors leading into the garden. Quatre flipped on the spotlights that lined the walkways through the garden before opening the door for her. 

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her as she walked out. Quatre put his hands in his pockets nonchalantly, smiling at the happiness he could feel radiating from her.He watched her in the dim lighting as she bent over to smell a red rose, taking in its scent deeply. She looked back at him.

"Can I touch it?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity. 

Quatre chuckled. "Gently. It'll wilt if too much pressure is placed on it," he said. He watched as she reached out a tentative finger and touched the flower. She seemed to touch it so lightly. He held his breath as he realized he was jealous. What in the world was getting into him? Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he walked past her to the yellow rose bush. It was a hybrid bush that had orange streaks running through the yellow. He reached and carefully plucked one from the bush. 

Bethany smiled even bigger when he handed it to her. "Thank you!" she said. She sniffed it and then kissed it, which only added to Quatre's jealousy. "This place is so amazing. You are so lucky to own something like this. Do you realize that?"

"I'm very aware of that. Coming here and meditating and playing music keeps me sane, sometimes," he said. He felt a pang of guilt at not mentioning that Trowa was usually with him when he did those things. 

"You play music?" she asked, turning to look at him. 

Quatre smiled again. "Yeah, I play a variety of instruments. Violin, piano, a tiny bit of flute…" he said.

"I have to hear you," she said.

He nodded. "I'll be glad to play for you tomorrow."

Her face fell. "Can I convince you to play tonight?" 


End file.
